


Enamoured with a supposed devil

by Malectrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But only like a work relationship, F/F, Just to cater to readers better, Kind of already established relationship, Like one will be sweet/funny/just wholesome feel good smut with body praise and so on, So you domt have to read both as they are both gonna be divergances of the story, Sweet moira, There will be two types of smut for different readers, They both like each other and it was moiras plan to inviye you over, Wjere as the other will be pure throat stepping and like just soul leaving the body kimd of things, just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malectrum/pseuds/Malectrum
Summary: A soft tapping could be heard coming from far within the clinical, flickering halls. You’re brow tightened as a tall lanky figure came forward from the darkened hall, you squinted at them to try and see them clearly yet you were met with a sharp smirk and quiet chuckle. You checked your watch as it ticked slowly, 10:28pm, you hard been waiting for at least 10 minutes for this as you were ecstatic to even have been offered the chance to visit doctor O'Deorain’s  private quarters for drinks and to go over notes.





	Enamoured with a supposed devil

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit ooc but I wanted a sweet charming moira to just sweep you of your feet bc she seems elegant as fuck

A soft tapping could be heard coming from far within the clinical, flickering halls. You’re brow tightened as a tall lanky figure came forward from the darkened hall, you squinted at them to try and see them clearly yet you were met with a sharp smirk and quiet chuckle. You checked your watch as it ticked slowly, 10:28pm, you hard been waiting for at least 10 minutes for this as you were ecstatic to even have been offered the chance to visit doctor O'Deorain’s private quarters for drinks and to go over notes. You were essentially enamoured with her and everything she did, so like the pretty little lap dog you were, you never even batted an eyelid at the chance of being closer to embodiment of mystery doctor O'Deorain was. You were pulled from reminiscing how events happened as the ashen doctor stood in an omniscient position before your eyes, “Well hello (y/n), nice to see that you’ve managed to step back into reality “ was all that came from her still smirking lips. Your eyes became skittish and your posture bled of embarrassment, the auburn doctor put her spindle like fingers overs her mouth to cover her tiny smile. “ I do hope you were not waiting long (y/n),” she said whilst rummaging in her pocket as we moved towards the door, your ears perked “oh no not at all doctor” you persisted. Doctor O'Deorain pulled a silver key card from her lab coat pocket and slid it effortlessly into the electric lock, “please dear, I’m sure I can allow you to address me with my first name whilst in my quarters,” she scoffs. 

Both of you move into the room as the door opens, Moira removes her lab coat to reveal her simple yet effective attire of a black tight fitting shirt accompanied by a striking red tie and grey trousers that fityed her physique perfectly, your heart attempts to break your ribcage with its immense beating, the minimalistic room had white walls and a black carpet. The table across from the two had thick, yet neat, piles of work across them that looked like they had been worked and worked on. There was also a thick shag rug that almost blended into the dark floor, Moira’s eyes glazed over as she watched you in awe at the sight of her room, “ It’s nothing like my lab back in Ireland but it will suffice as accommodation for now,” she walked past you, heading towards the kitchen island in the far right corner. “ Now, what would your poison be?” she questions whilst opening a cupboard. You panic as you fail to remember any brand or type of drink due to Moira’s piercing gaze, your cheeks burned as you faked innocence “ Poison? I don’t really drink doctor so I wouldn’t-“ but you were cut off by another sweet chuckle “ Oh my dear, do you think just because I work endlessly I didn’t catch wind of your infamous drinking habits? Please we all know how you enjoy a good drink now don’t we,” now even your ears were burning, it was in fact true how you’d enjoy a slight drink or two in the past but that was before meeting Moira, you’d taken a vow to abandon the drink to show that you were responsible. “ Well I guess if you had any (y/f/a/d) that would be my quote on quote Poison,” Moira whirled around on the spot after hearing you say so, She stretched her slender figure to reach to the back of her cupboard and grasped a bottle of (y/f/a/d) and let out a soft ‘aha!’ from her discovery. She grasped two glasses and the bottle and proceeded to make her way to a black leather couch situated in the far left corner of her room, the chocolate brown coffee table is where she placed the two glasses, she laid back crossing her right leg over her left and used a hand to be on me over, curling her long nailed finger enchantingly “ Come here dear (y/n), I shan't drink alone, not when such a delightful guest could accompany me in the action,” she beckoned. As you followed her hand over to the seat beside her she placed the bottle down onto the table and picked up a remote, she pressed a button and you heard a click, you turned your head to her quizzically and she smiled as a soft Lofi track played at a barely noticeable volume. “Music simply sets people at ease my dear and if I am to be brutal about it you seem stiff,” you thanked her as you could feel yourself relaxing into both the couch and the atmosphere. You were dragged from your dazed state as a hand appear with a crystal glass, you accepted it happily and took a sip. Moira mirrored you but took a much larger sip “ I do enjoy a simple drink every now and then, it brings the chaotic world to a slow and measurable pace,” Moira said whilst smiling at you, you let out a grin as happiness welled within you, you were overjoyed at how you could sit and enjoy drinks with a person you basically idolized for the majority of your career. There was another click and both you and Moira were pulled from the pleasant feeling of alcohol, Moira Strides towards the record player and as she did you blatantly stared at how the grey work trousers for her in the best ways, “Are you enjoying yourself my dear?” a sharp voice brought flames to your cheeks. Moira turned her head to you and smirked, she leaned against the oak cabinet the record player was on, this only made her ass look even better to you. Music began playing again as Moira strode back over and retreated back into her previous position and took a sip from her glass, yet after a second she shifted and leant against the palm of her hand and faced you, “If I may (y/n) can I Do something unpredictable even if you were to test me over and over again?” you slowly nod and eagerly await what Moira's unpredictable move was. She place her ashen hands over your eyes and you began to panic, yet when you felt her soft thin lips against yours every anxiety melted into nothing.


End file.
